Jar of Hearts
by millionlittlepapercuts
Summary: multiple het!pairings. see warnings inside. Karena yang dituangkan ke dalam gelas tinggi berlekuk dan hati yang menuai berbagai kisah. review, please?


**a/n**: sedang mengobrak-abrik fic entri lama yang membusuk di folder fanfiction. :D kemudian ketemu beberapa fic yang udah selesai tapi untuk alasan yang gabisa saya ngerti ga dipublish. orz. okelah, jadi daripada saya biarkan fic ini menjadi jamur di laptop, lebih baik saya publish. ini arsip lama, jadi bahasanya masih kayak sinetron. orz.

**disclaimer**: Hidekaz Himaruya memiliki Hetalia. jar of hearts buatan Christina Perri.  
><strong>warnings<strong>: OOC, OC, multiple het!pairings, bad romance, crack, berbagai genre bercampur jadi satu orz. sisanya temukan selain membaca, itu kalo kalian ga keduluan membuang benda ini ke tempat sampah. bukan songfic, karena cuma meminjam judul aja ouo

* * *

><p>-<strong>x-<strong>

**Jar of Hearts**

**-x-**

* * *

><p>Hari itu menjelang senja. Mereka berbaring di sebuah padang rumput yang terbengkalai: rumput-rumputnya memanjang dan meninju berbagai arah, ilalang setinggi paha orang dewasa di mana-mana, dan bunga-bunga liar tumbuh di sembarang tempat. Entah siapa yang mencetuskan ide ini, mereka tidak ingat. Yang mereka tahu adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang berbaring bersebelahan sambil menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna.<p>

"Hei, Gilbert," panggil Elizaveta. Matanya masih tertuju pada langit yang berada di atasnya. Semburat jingga terlihat di ufuk barat, bercampur dengan warna merah dan kuning tua yang saling bercampur. "Aku senang bersamamu."

Yang ingin Gilbert ucapkan adalah: _Ya, aku juga senang, Elizaveta_, tapi yang keluar malah berbeda 180 derajat, karena ia berkata, "Eli? Apa kau sakit?"

Elizaveta mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit, menatap wajah pemuda albino yang berbaring beberapa inci di sampingnya. "Gil, kalau aku sakit, sekarang aku sedang berada di rumah mengerjakan tugas. Tidak di sini bersamamu. Dasar bodoh."

Gilbert nyengir. "Kalau kau tidak sakit, kau tidak salah minum obat, kan?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku minum obat kalau aku tidak sakit? Oh, ayolah, Tuan Beilschmidt. Pakai otakmu itu untuk berpikir, oke?" Elizaveta menegakkan punggungnya. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata merah Gilbert.

"Tentu saja aku memakai otakku yang _awesome_ ini untuk berpikir, Eli," Gilbert memutar bola matanya. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit lagi. Matahari berada di sisi kiri mereka. "Karena kau berkata aku senang bersamamu itu aneh."

"Aneh dari mana?" Elizaveta mendengus. "Kurasa itu hal yang normal. Seorang teman berkata aku senang bersamamu kepada temannya. Tidak ada yang aneh."

"Kecuali kau yang mengatakannya. Nah, itu aneh."

Gilbert berusaha menghindar dari gamparan wajan penggorengan Elizaveta. Usahanya sia-sia karena pantat wajan penggorengan itu keburu mencium wajahnya dengan cukup keras. Gilbert mengaduh kesakitan sementara Elizaveta terkekeh.

"Kau tidak _awesome_, Eli."

"Kau ingin mencium wajan penggorenganku lagi, _Gilly_?"

"Errr, _tidak_."

"Bagus," Elizaveta tersenyum lebar. Dia berbaring lagi setelahnya, kembali melihat langit yang mataharinya mulai tenggelam. "Oh, hei, Gil, lihat! Mataharinya mulai tenggelam!"

Gilbert menatap langit dan tertegun. Benar, mataharinya mulai menghilang dari langit. Hanya garis-garis tak jelas dan seberkas cahaya berwarna keemasan yang tersisa di langit sana. Tanda malam menjelang. Warna langit mendekati malam semakin indah saja. Awan nyaris tak lagi terlihat, hanya gradasi warna yang terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Perpaduan warna kuning tua, jingga, merah, hingga hitam; gradasi terindah yang pernah Gilbert lihat. Dan mungkin Elizaveta.

"Gil, ayo hitung mundur."

"Hitung mundur? Oh, ayolah, itu bukan sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh orang _awesome_ sepertiku—"

"Lima..."

Gilbert mengerjapkan matanya. Elizaveta tetap menghitung mundur. "_Empat_—apa yang kau lakukan, Gilbert? Dasar bodoh. Ayo menghitung!"

"Uh, ti-tiga?" Mau tak mau, Gilbert menghitung mundur juga. Dia tidak mau digetok wajan penggorengan Elizaveta.

"Dua..." Elizaveta melanjutkan. Matahari terlihat seperti garis di mata mereka. Pada hitungan terakhir—alias satu—mereka mengucapkannya bersamaan. Tepat setelahnya, matahari hilang dari langit. Meninggalkan sebuah ruang gelap berwarna gelap di atas kepala mereka. Hari sudah malam.

Dua pasang mata itu – sepasang mata hijau dan merah – terpaku pada langit gelap di sekitar mereka. Tidak ada satu di antara mereka yang berbicara, setidaknya, hingga Eliza pamit pulang. "Kurasa aku harus pulang. Banyak tugas kenegaraan menunggu," ujar Elizaveta, bangkit. Membersihkan bagian depan dan belakang pakaiannya dari debu dan rerumputan yang menempel.

Gilbert ikut berdiri, namun sebelumnya, ia mencabut setangkai bunga liar berwarna merah jambu. Menyembunyikannya di belakang punggung. Elizaveta tersenyum tipis padanya, "Gil, aku duluan. Terimakasih mau menemani hari ini," memeluk wajan penggorengannya kuat-kuat, dan melanjutkan, "aku senang bersamamu."

"Aku juga senang bersamamu." Gilbert lalu mengangkat tangannya, menyematkan bunga merah jambu yang ia tadi temukan di antara helai rambut _chestnut_ Elizaveta. Dia lalu mundur beberapa langkah, mengamati hasil kerjanya. Bunga merah jambu itu ternyata sangat cocok dengan Elizaveta, bahkan lebih dari yang kira.

"_Well_, sampai jumpa besok, Elizaveta,"

Lalu Gilbert melambai. Elizaveta membalas lambaiannya, dan tanpa kata-kata lagi, dia berbalik. Berlari kecil pulang ke rumahnya. Betapa bahagianya Gilbert ketika melihat bunga itu masih bertengger manis di antara helai rambutnya, ketika ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Elizaveta keesokan harinya.

**-x-**

Hari itu Bella hanya berniat berkunjung ke rumah Roderich, dengan harapan bertemu dengan Elizaveta, karena di rumahnya dia tidak ada. Sayangnya, orang yang ingin ia temui tidak ada di rumah. Alih-alih bertemu dengan Eliza, Bella malah menemui Roderich (hal yang lazim, sebenarnya, karena rumah ini memang rumahnya). Baru saja ia membuka mulutnya untuk menyapa pria aristrokrat itu, suara denting piano menyelanya.

Bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Roderich bisa memainkan lagu dengan pianonya dengan indah. Semua personifikasi tahu, Roderich memiliki bakat yang luar biasa dalam bidang musik. Meski pun terkadang hobinya pada musik itu agak sedikit menjengkelkan, tapi tidak akan ada yang berkata permainan piano Roderich itu buruk. Kalau pun ada yang berkata demikian, kemungkinan besar telinganya baru saja dirusak oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan, seperti digetok oleh pipa Ivan atau semacamnya.

Tapi Bella benci permainan piano yang satu ini. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Bella sangat benci ketika Roderich memainkan sebuah lagu sedih dengan pianonya.

Memang, keindahannya pun sama seperti ketika Roderich memainkan lagu-lagu lainnya yang bernada lebih ceria. Tapi ada suatu hal dalam diri Bella yang tidak menyukai permainan piano Roderich kali ini. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ikut sedih ketika mendengar permainan piano itu. Tanpa sadar, Bella yang tadinya berniat menyapa, malah berdiri di ambang pintu. Mengamati Roderich bermain hingga lagunya itu selesai. Dan ketika selesai, Bella secara refleks bertepuk tangan.

Tepuk tangannya itu menarik perhatian Roderich. Dalam satu gerakan cepat, Roderich menoleh ke arahnya. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Uh, h-halo... Roderich..." Bella menyapa pria aristrokrat itu dengan kagok, mengangkat tangannya dengan _awkward_.

Roderich membalasnya hanya dengan sebuah anggukan, lalu berbalik lagi. Memunggungi Bella. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Roderich, tangannya membolak-balik partitur di hadapannya.

"Aku mencari Elizaveta," jawab Bella. "Tapi sepertinya dia tidak ada di sini, _ya_?"

Tangan Roderich yang tengah membolak-balik halaman tiba-tiba berhenti. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menjawab dengan suara yang tercekat, "Kami bukan suami-istri lagi. Untuk apa kau mencari Elizaveta di sini?" ia menghela napas. "Tapi, kalau kau memang benar-benar mencarinya, dia sedang pergi dengan Gilbert, kurasa. _Lagi_."

"Itukah alasan mengapa hari ini kau memainkan lagu sedih begitu, Rod?" tanya Bella. Dan sedetik setelah ia bertanya, ia segera menyesalinya. Roderich meletakkan partiturnya di tempat semula, membetulkan kembali posisi duduknya dan mulai menarikan jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts hitam putih piano. Sebuah lagu sedih lagi.

Bella menunggu hingga lagu itu selesai dengan perasaan bersalah. Oh, seharusnya dia tidak menanyakan itu pada Roderich.

Akhir-akhir ini Bella memang mendengar desas-desus (atau gosip) dari teman-temannya sesama personifikasi, bahwa Gilbert dan Elizaveta memang sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini. Roderich dan Elizaveta memang sudah berpisah entah sejak kapan, tapi siapa pun tahu persis Roderich masih menyukai Elizaveta. Dia pasti cemburu, meski pun sebenarnya Roderich sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Eli. Tapi Bella bisa mengerti, jika dia berada di posisi Roderich, dia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Bella pernah merasakan hal yang serupa, ketika Lars lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu piknik bertiga mereka (ditambah Tim, tentu saja) dengan berkencan dengan gadis Indonesia. Tim bahkan mulai melakukan pendekatan dengan Elise, teman dekat Bella. Bella bukan siapa-siapa bagi Lars dan Tim, hanya seorang saudara perempuan. Tapi Bella merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya ketika itu. Perasaan disisihkan yang menyesakkan.

Sekali lagi, ketika Bella hendak bicara, dia disela. Tapi kali ini ia disela oleh Roderich. "Piano adalah media terbaik untuk menyalurkan emosimu. Ketika senang, aku bermain piano, dan ketika sedih, aku juga bermain piano. Memainkan piano membuatku merasa sedikit lebih rileks," katanya, setelah lagunya selesai. "Dan kurasa, perkiraanmu benar, Bella. Elizaveta memang alasanku memainkan lagu sedih seperti itu."

Bella teridam sejenak, sebelum berjalan mendekat seraya berkata, "Kalau begitu, lakukanlah."

"Lakukanlah?" Musisi merangkap personifikasi itu mengulangi. Ekspresi bingung di wajahnya membuat Bella tertawa. Kecanggungan di antara mereka bisa meleleh juga akhirnya. Mata Roderich mengikuti Bella, memperhatikannya mengambil sebuah kursi kecil dan menempatkannya di dekat pianonya dan duduk di atasnya.

"Iya," Bella tersenyum semanis wafel. "Lakukanlah, Rod; kalau itu bisa membuat perasaanmu lebih lega. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Roderich menatap Bella dengan pandangan aneh. Bukan apa-apa, tapi dia merasa aneh ketika gadis berambut pirang itu berkata dia akan mendengarkan permainan pianonya. Biasanya Elizaveta-lah yang berkata seperti itu. Roderich menatap gadis berbando merah itu sekali lagi dan bisa merasakan kemiripannya dengan Elizaveta. Musisi merangkap personifikasi itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Bella dan kembali menatap partiturnya. Ada banyak lagu sedih—atau _galau_, kalau kata Kirana—yang bisa dia mainkan sekarang.

Tapi dia ingin memainkan lagu ceria untuk sekarang.

"Kenapa diam?" Bella bertanya. Dia menopang dagunya, tangan berada di atas lutut. "Aku menunggu." Tersenyum semanis wafel cokelat asal negaranya lagi.

"Tapi aku akan memainkan lagu ceria," kata Roderich, meletakkan partiturnya kembali di tempatnya. Jemarinya menyentuh tuts, tapi wajahnya terarah lurus ke wajah Bella. "Karena kurasa aku sudah tidak sedih lagi."

"Bagus kalau kau sudah tidak sedih lagi," kata Bella, dia menegakkan tubuhnya. "Mainkanlah. Aku tidak sabar mendengarnya."

Sebelum Roderich memainkan pianonya, sekali lagi dia menatap Bella – dan gadis itu tersenyum seperti Elizaveta. Tapi yang Roderich lihat di matanya adalah Bella yang tersenyum. Sebuah lagu ceria pun mengalun.

**-x-**

"Tim sedang pergi," Bella melaporkan ketika Lars pulang. Kakaknya yang paling tua itu tertegun sejenak dan menggumamkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Belanda yang tidak jelas. Bella menunggu sampai kakaknya meletakkan mantelnya di gantungan dan bertanya, "Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Kirana?"

Melihat ekspresi di wajah Lars, Bella langsung bisa menyimpulkan jawabannya. _Pasti dia gagal mengajak Kirana keluar_, gadis itu membatin geli. Bella meletakkan sikunya di atas meja dan menyandarkan dagunya. "Pasti gagal," Bella memvonis, terkikik kecil. Lars melotot tapi dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia duduk di atas sofa dan menghela napas, tangannya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya yang jabrik seperti tulip.

"Berisik," kata Lars pendek. Oh, dia sedang tidak ingin mengingat kencannya gagalnya dengan Kirana untuk yang entah keberapa kali. Kirana itu mempunyai adik-adik yang overprotektif ternyata, baik adik secara biologis maupun tidak. Seperti Malon yang culun itu. Tangan Lars bergerak menyentuh dahinya. Masih ada benjol di sana.

Bella tertawa pendek. "Omong-omong, kalau kau mau tahu, Tim pergi ke rumah Elise."

"Elise?" tanya Lars bingung. Alisnya berkerut.

"Kau tidak kenal Elise? Oh, ayolah—dia teman yang cukup baik, kau tahu. Agak pelit, sih—tapi cukup dekat denganku," Bella memutar bola matanya. "Monaco."

"Tim? Elise?" Lars menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap adiknya dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Berdua? _Mijn Got_."

"Mereka cocok, menurutku," komentar Bella santai. Matanya mengawang. "Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, ya? Apa mereka sedang berci—"

"Bel, _Annabella Beernaert_, cukup," Lars menepuk dahinya. Banyak sekali yang terjadi hari ini: Dia yang digampar keris Rizal, dia yang dihadihi bogem mentah Arai, salah satu adik dari Kirana, Kirana yang memintanya (kalau bukan _mengusir_) pulang, sampai Tim yang berkencan dengan Elise. Dia menatap Bella dan berharap dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Tapi alisnya mengernyit ketika wajah Bella memerah tiba-tiba dan dia menyentuh bibirnya sendiri.

"Bella," kata Lars cepat. "Kau tidak berciuman, kan?"

Sepiring wafel cokelat mampir ke wajahnya.

**-x-**

Alfred mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sendiri. Benarkah ini Natalia yang ada di depan rumahnya?

"Ini aku, bodoh," kata Natalia. Matanya dingin seperti biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Alfred, mempersilakan dia masuk dengan gerak tubuh. Natalia masuk tanpa membuka sepatunya. Dia duduk di sofa dengan kaku. Dia memperhatikan sekeliling rumah personifikasi maniak _burger_ itu dan mengernyit melihat banyak foto Arthur dan Alfred di dinding. Dari dia kecil sampai besar. Natalia menyipitkan mata biru gelapnya untuk melihat foto yang dipasang di samping foto presidennya. Foto Alfred dan Arthur, di Konferensi Dunia kemarin.

"Natalia," panggil Alfred dengan bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Natalia berdiri, tangan kirinya mengenggam pisau. "Aku ingin membersihkan sampah." Natalia melempar pisaunya dan pisau itu menghantam foto Alfred dan Arthur di Konferensi Dunia kemarin. Kacanya pecah berantakan dan salah satu pecahannya mengenai tangannya. Tidak ada darah yang keluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Natalia?" Alfred bergegas mengumpulkan pecahan kaca yang berserakan. "Dan apa yang kau maksud dengan sampah?"

"Foto itu," jawab Natalia dengan dingin. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu dengan Alis Tebal Sialan itu."

"Jaga omonganmu soal Arthur, Natalia. Dia yang merawatku sampai aku melepaskan diri darinya."

Natalia menatap udara di samping telingan Alfred. Ternyata benar, hanya Arthur yang ada di kepala Alfred. Dia menarik napas pelan, hampir tak terdengar oleh Alfred yang menatapnya tajam dengan tatapan marah. "Natalia Arlovskaya, sebaiknya kau keluar sebelum aku memaksamu," kata Alfred pelan, dia menunduk untuk memungut pecahan kaca yang berserakan di mana-mana.

"Aku baru mau pergi. Di rumahmu banyak sampah."

Natalia pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam. Dia memang jarang menangis; itu hanya dua kali, seingatnya. Ketika dia lahir dan ketika Ivan berkata mereka tidak bisa menikah karena mereka kakak-adik (dan Ivan lebih menyayangi Yao, lagipula). Dia menyusuri jalanan New York yang dingin kala itu dan mengutuki diri sendiri yang lupa membawa syal. Natalia mendecih kecil, seharusnya dia mencuri syal Ivan saja.

Natalia seharusnya tahu semua kisahnya akan berakhir sama semua. Tidak akan terbalas dan dia hanya akan terpuruk dalam kesendirian dan berusaha menekuk ekspresinya seperti boneka. Setelah Ivan, sekarang Alfred. Natalia ragu dia bisa melupakan Alfred.

**-x-**

Arthur baru tahu ternyata Lily juga menyukai teh.

"Terima kasih, Tuan Kirkland, untuk piknik yang menyenangkan ini," kata Lily pelan. Matanya terpaku pada cairan cokelat kemerahan di cangkirnya yang berukir bunga ros besar-besar. "Dan menggantikan Kakak menemaniku piknik."

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih, Nona Zwingli," kata Arthur, mencoba terdengar seperti seorang _gentleman_. Dia menatap keranjang piknik yang terbuat dari rotan yang dicat cokelat keemasan. "Untuk piknik yang menyenangkan ini dan teh yang sangat enak ini." Dia mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan meneguknya dengan elegan.

Lily menunduk dan tersipu. "Terima kasih kembali, Tuan Kirkland," kata gadis itu, meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan mulai memakan pai apel yang ia buat untuk makanan penutup. Dia lalu melihat ke arah tar buah mini di sampingnya. "Tar buah ini tadinya untuk Kakak, tapi dia ternyata tidak bisa menemaniku piknik hari ini. Sekarang tidak ada gunanya."

Arthur mengambil tar buah itu dari tangan Lily dan memakannya. "Enak," komentarnya dan dia tersenyum tipis. Lily mengerjap lagi dan tersipu. Dia memainkan ujung gaun merahnya. Dia memakannya sampai habis dan memuji Lily lagi. "Sekali lagi, terimakasih banyak, Nona Zwingli."

Dalam hati Arthur bertanya-tanya apa dia bisa mengganti nama belakangnya menjadi Kirkland. Dia meringis ketika sadar jika ingin melakukan hal itu dia harus rela ditembaki Vash dengan senapan besarnya.

**-x-**

Francis tidak bisa memercayai pandangannya sendiri. Tidak... Tadi itu bukan _Jeanne_, kan? Dia berlari menerobos kerumunan turis yang selalu memadati kota Paris sepanjang hari. Dia menggumamkan maaf pada setiap turis yang tak sengaja ia tabrak atau ia injak. Tujuannya adalah gadis itu; gadis bergaun putih yang berjalan menjauh darinya setelah mengambil foto Menara Eiffel. Francis ingin meneriakkan Jeanne dengan lidahnya, tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

Dia bersyukur melihat gadis itu berhenti untuk mengambil foto sungai Seine. Francis menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pergelangan tangan gadis itu, mencengkramnya dengan lembut. Gadis itu memekik pelan dan segera menoleh. Mata biru keunguannya bertemu dengan mata Francis yang serupa, menatapnya dalam bingung.

"Jeanne?" bisik Francis lirih. "Itukah kau, Jeanne?"

"M-maaf, _Monsieur_," gadis itu melepaskan genggaman tangan Francis pelan. "Namaku bukan Jeanne. Namaku _Joanna_, Joanna Smith."

"Joanna... Smith?" ulang Francis. Nama itu sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti nama Perancis. Joanna—atau, dia masih percaya gadis itu Jeanne—mengangguk.

"Joanna Smith," gadis itu meyakinkannya. "Yah, wajahku memang wajah orang kebanyakan jadi—kurasa normal jika _Monsieur_ salah orang."

Francis tidak mungkin salah orang. Dia menatap mata gadis itu dalam-dalam dan yakin dengan mata yang sama Jeanne menatapnya. "Kau... Apa kau memiliki darah Perancis meskipun sedikit?"

"Um, yah, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku membenci orang Inggris."

Informasi yang berlebih. Francis menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya dan berjanji dalam hati tidak akan membiarkannya pergi lagi. Joanna Smith adalah reinkarnasi dari Jeanne D'Arc, tambatan hatinya hingga sekarang.

**-x-**

Tidak biasanya Thailand datang ke rumahnya di sore hari. Vietnam mengernyitkan alis. Rivalnya sejak zaman penjajahan ini pasti menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Oh, oh, lihat saja senyum aneh di wajahnya yang buruk itu. Vietnam tahu hal yang baik tidak akan terjadi jika Thailand datang, meskipun dia harus mengakui, dia cukup senang melihat Toto yang unyu itu di pelukannya. Vietnam menyenderkan punggungnya ke kusen pintu dan menaikkan alis.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Vietnam, berusaha setidanya terdengar ketus. Thailand tersenyum seperti biasa dan mendorong kacamatanya masuk ke batang hidungnya.

"Ingin bertemu dengan Vietnam, ana~" jawab Thailand seceria anak kecil mendapat permen. Toto seakan-akan ikut tersenyum di dalam pelukannya. Alis Vietnam bergerak menuju hidungnya. Dia melipat tangannya di depan dada, saling bersilangan.

"Aku tidak percaya," ketus Vietnam. "Kau ke sini pasti karena menginginkan sesuatu. Katakan, apa kau kau mau? Laos? Cambodia? Maaf saja, aku tidak akan memberikannya kepadamu karena mereka sudah seperti anakku meskipun Cambodia itu sangat lemah dan cengeng."

Thailand menggeleng, Toto ikut menggeleng dan gajah itu cemberut. "Vietnam, ana, bisakah kau sedikit saja melupakan masa imperialisme Perancis dulu? Sekarang sudah zaman modern, ana~ Tidak ada jajah-jajahan atau perang-perangan lagi, ana~" kata lelaki berkacamata itu. "Tapi Vietnam benar, ana. Aku ke sini karena menginginkan sesuatu dari Vietnam, ana."

Tubuh Vietnam menegang dan dia menyiapkan dayungnya di balik tubuh. Bersiap-siap menggebuk Thailand jika dia macam-macam. "Apa?" tuntutnya. "Apa yang kau mau dariku?"

Thailand kembali mendorong kacamatanya masuk ke batang hidungnya. Mungkin pernya sudah renggang, dia harus mengganti kacamata lain hari. "Mudah saja," kata Thailand. "Temani aku ke festival tahunan di Thailand itu."

Vietnam mendelik. "Apa?" semburnya, matanya melotot seperti mau keluar. Thailand menaikkan alisnya. Dasar tsundere, dia membatin geli. Vietnam meletakkan dayungnya dan berkacak pinggang. "Aku tidak mau—aku bahkan tidak tahu negaramu mempunyai festival tahunan."

Thailand tertawa pendek. "Setidaknya, sekarang kau tahu, ana," katanya, mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "Nah, tunggu apa lagi, ana? Ambil tanganku dan mari kita pergi ke festival."

Vietnam mendengus. "Ini karena kau yang meminta, bodoh," dia menggumam pelan, berusaha terdengar ketus tapi dia mengulum senyum. Dia membiarkan Thailand menarik tangannya dan menuntunnya ke festival tahunan, yang bahkan dia tidak tahu ada. Dia tidak tahu bahwa itu hanya akal-akalan Thailand untuk pergi berdua dengannya.

**-x-**

* * *

><p><strong>an: **UM HAHA INI APAAN SAMPAH. /pundung AmeBela-nya fail. iya, fail. fail dengan huruf f. UKLiech-nya kebayang pasangan tua damai. orz. ORZ. dan dan dan, saya gabisa buat JapTai. katakan kenapa Tuhan ;w; /muter2 um, oke, makasih udah mau baca; saya terharu apalagi ini fic yang abal + alay dan kata2 jelek lainnya. terima kasih mau membaca. semoga bisa bertahan sampai ke a/n.

reviews, concrits, are always appreciated :3

-**yuka**eri


End file.
